Link and Navi in the adventure of Kakariko Village
by mimmy0506
Summary: A continuation of the continuation of Yufflez Stories, They enter Kakariko village only to have to leave, read it


Mimmy:Back for another, ummm... could I say good time, or does suck?  
Link:Sucks  
Mimmy:You think that about everything, so shut the fuck up  
Navi:I am ready for close-up  
Mimmy:Navi, this ain't Hollywood, it ain't even real, just a fic, shut up  
Navi:*sighs*  
Mimmy:OK, let's see if I get a 'suckier' review, or a good review from the 'reader-type people', R+R people, buckle up and enjoy  
  
Link strolled back on-stage to continue his quest to Goron city, after Navi had uttered the famous words. Link and Navi headed in the direction of Kakariko, and headed up the flight of stairs to the village. He headed to the main gates and saw a guard at the main gate.  
  
"More guards," Link muttered.  
  
"Welcome to Kakariko village," the Guard announced, "Home of the Shiekah people. After Impa had repaired the village, she opened it to the public. Feel free to explore the village."  
  
"Any hotties?" Link asked.  
  
Link then passed through the main gate into the village, he saw a person standing by a tree, many people running around the village, and cuccos running everywhere.  
  
"What now, Navi," Link asked.  
  
"Well, either take the letter Zelda gave you and show it to the guard up near the entrance of Death Mountain," Navi insisted, "Or explore houses just cuz."  
  
"Let's explore, look for hotties," Link implied  
  
He headed into a nearby house, near a staircase. He walked forward, and a Big Skulltula dropped from the ceiling.  
  
"HOLY SHIT, SSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPIIIIIIDDDDEEERR!!!!!!!!!!" Link shouted, and ran like a little girl to the door, before he sprinted out the door, the Spider shouted, "Wait!"  
  
"What the fuck," Link said confused, and walked back to the spider  
  
"I am not really a spider, me and my whole family is under a curse, those tokens you recieve from gold skulltulas..."  
  
"Like that one I drove right into that guards face," Link interrupted.  
  
"Exactly," the spider/cursed human continued, "Continue collecting those, and my family will make you very rich."  
  
"I could use the money," Link replied, "Sure, whatever."  
  
"After collecting a certain amount of tokens, come back and talk to a family member, they will reward you, thank you so much!" the spider said.  
  
"OK, whatever," Link said, and headed once more for the door.  
  
"And when you return, don't scream like a little girl again, it makes us think you are a wussy," the spider said to Link, who turned around once more and said, "Would you like my help, I could chop your ass right now, so shut the fuck up," and with that walked outside.  
  
"Well you are a little girl when it comes to spiders," Navi reminded Link.  
  
"Shut up you dumb fairy, or I will chop YOUR ass," and with that Navi remained quiet.  
  
Link decided to head up to a road leading to another part of Kakariko, in which he no idea what it was.  
  
He then reached the Graveyard, "You sure you aren't afraid of graveyards too?" Navi asked, Link gave her an angry look, and Navi, once again, shut up.  
  
All Link saw was a kid running around the whole graveyard, a tunnel on a ledge in the distance, and a beat-up old shack to the right of him.  
  
He decided to enter the shack, when he noticed it was locked, "Go away the night graveyard tour is at 18:00 tonight, come back then," and he walked off.  
  
He then decided to talk to the kid, "Dampe is the coolest, when I grow up, I wanna be just like him."  
  
"OK, this kid have no life," Link said to Navi, and walked out the graveyard.  
  
"I'm bored, let's just head up to the mountain," Link said, and walked to another guard standing next to a gate.  
  
"Another guard, do they multiply like fucking rabbits in this game, jesus," Link remarked.  
  
"Link, pull out the letter Zelda gave to you and show it to the guard," Navi said, sure of herself.  
  
"Whatever," Link said, and pulled it out, he then showed it to the guard.  
  
"Is that a letter from the princess? 'This is Link, please allow him to pass to Death Mountain, by order of the princess,' OK, Mr. Hero, I will let pass, but it would be better to buy a Hyrulian Shield, since Death Mountain is an active volcano, and if you could..."  
  
"Whatever I need to get going, so shut up, thanks," Link interrupted.  
  
"Head to the bazaar in the Castle Town to buy, mention me and he will give you one at half price!! Mr. Hero," the guard explained. Link was really getting annoyed by being called Mr. Hero.  
  
"Whatever," Link said while walking off, "I'll just steal from there as well, no problem."  
  
He headed back to the Castle Town, and headed to the Bazaar, and when you walked in, he saw a big, strong guy behind the counter.  
  
"Guess not," Link said with a nervous laugh, he checked his wallet, he had no rupees, and the moths flew out.  
  
"Oh, shit, i can't buy one, what now," Link said, angrily.  
  
"Maybe we can look for rupees," Navi said.  
  
"Where's the fun in that, maybe I can rob people," Link suggested.  
  
"How 'bout we stroll through Hyrule Field and head back to the forest," Navi stated stupidly.  
  
"Why the fuck would I do that for??" Link replied.  
  
"Because we forgot something there," Navi said along with a nervous laugh.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! WE FORGOT SOMETHING... FUCK!!!!!!" Link stomped his foot in anger, "I need rupees and have to go back to that fucking forest, what else could happen??"  
  
"TO BE CONTINUED," Navi stated.  
  
"Oh yeah, that would do," Link said, and walked off stage once more.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mimmy:Faded at the end, my mind drifted right off there  
Link:I'll say  
Mimmy:OH shut up, who care what the fuck you think  
Navi:Yeah Link :PPPPPPPPP  
Link:Shut up or I'll stab you til you die  
Navi:You can't, no matter what you try I will always come back right Mimmy  
Mimmy:Maybe, you'll semi-useless  
Navi:Oh shit  
Link:Hooray!!  
Mimmy:Well, this story was long, so the epilouge is short  
Gossip Stone:The current time is 18:00  
Mimmy:What the fuck?? Link, did you smack the fucking gossip stone?  
Link:Maybe, what's wrong if I did  
Mimmy:*Shoots Link with Fairy Slingshot*  
Link:OH YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!  
Mimmy:Bye, have a fight to take care of this 


End file.
